


Scott Pays

by PaperFox19



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Body Hair, Bukkake, Exhibitionism, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Pec Fucking, Rimming, Scent Kink, Watersports, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang wants some payback on Scott for so many things. In exchange for his life Scott pays big!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Pays

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Warning this fic contains light watersports do not read if you do not like

Scott Pays

Fang wants some payback on Scott for so many things. In exchange for his life Scott pays big!

-x-

Scott had been left with Fang, the giant mutated shark anthro. “Nooo please don’t eat me I probably taste disgusting.” Fang just grinned and got closer to him. The guy cowered in fear, he couldn’t hold it in he tried but he couldn’t, he pissed himself.

It didn’t take long for the front of his pants to get wet, and his urine ran down his legs. He blushed in embarrassment and he shivered as his bladder emptied. Fang chuckled and licked his lips. “No please I’ll do anything just don’t eat me!!” he cried.

The mutant thought for a moment then had a good idea. He grabbed Scott and ripped his clothes off him. The boy gasped and shielded his crotch as his nethers’ were exposed. The orange haired boy had fine pecs, perky nipples a taught stomach and a treasure path up to his navel, he had a nice man bush and hairy balls, and his pits were hairy. Farm life had been very good for him.

Being exposed like this must have been turning Scott on as his hard on of 6 inches began to rise. “Nooo don’t look!” Fang just growls at him and he immediately pulls his hands away and lays there exposed under the mutants gaze.

Fang chuckled and poked Scott’s human prick, making a gesture that it was small. Feeling the hit to his pride Scott got snippy. “I’ll have you know I’m the biggest guy in my home town what are you packing if your so bold!” he should have kept his mouth shut.

He opened his sheath and let his massive human shaped dick slide out. It was a light blue color with a darker blue tip but none the less human in shape. Scott watched in horror and lust as more and more cock came out. Fang had laid his prick next to Scott’s and in minutes it was clear Fang was bigger, soon his penis was nothing but his shadow of the massive length that was revealed.

Pure hard 16 inches of massive man meat, with a pair of big balls to match. Fang slapped his cock against Scott’s making the boy moaned. The shark laughed and began to grind his huge length against him, making him feel just how small he was compared to the mutant. “Fine your bigger than me, what do you want?”

Fang pointed at his dick and then at Scott then made a sucking gesture. “What?! No way I can’t!” Fang just grinned and opened his mouth wide. “Okay okay I’ll do it!” he got down on his knees before the monster shark. 

There was no way he could suck it all so he put his pecs to good use, he let Fang slide along his chest muscles, his huge balls smacking against his stomach. Fang growled as his penis slid between Scott’s chest muscles and the boy began to lick and suck on his penis.

It started with a few licks, just to get a taste of him and much to Scott’s surprise Fang’s dick tasted pretty good. His own cock twitched at the taste and he began licking in earnest.

Licking turned to sucking, and he had no choice but to deepthroat the massive penis. He couldn’t take it all of course but between his throat, his mouth and his pecs he was able to please the massive monster. He bobbed his head as Fang moved fucking his pecs and mouth in one go.

Scott did the best he could and attacked with his tongue trying to get the massive beast off. Loud slurping noises came from the boy, mixed with muffled moans. Oh yeah Scott was getting over turned on from sucking the massive shark off, the taste the dominating thrusts, the feeling of his hot penis between his pectorals. ‘No not like this I’ll never be able to live it down if I….’ he lost control and came blowing his load onto the ground.

Fang groaned and came; he came like a hose shooting down his throat into his gut. He pulled back and gave his mouth a big taste of his spunk, but he kept pulling out and gave him a nice big bukkake painting his face in cum. The semen dribbled down onto his chest.

Scott collapsed in a daze unable to think only let out a burp. ‘I think I swallowed to much cum.’ He thought, but it seems Fang wasn’t done with him yet. He grabbed the boy by the hair and brought him to his balls, he rubbed the those huge testicles all over his face driving his musk into his nose.

He slapped his lips with his balls and Scott obeyed and opened up, he took his huge sack in and began sucking it all. Fang laid back taking Scott with him loving the ball sucking. He enjoyed it till Scott got hard again and knew it was time for round two. His dick had been hard the whole time he had amazing stamina.

Fang pulled Scott off his balls and moved him up onto his hands and knees. He spread his cheeks and eyes his hole, there was some hair around his tight pucker, Fang used his fingers to brush along his entrance and the boy whimpered beneath him.

‘Oh this will be fun.’ Fang thinks and he let’s out his long tongue. He swipes the boy’s hairy balls before moving along his taint to his hole. He gives him a few licks before repeating the process.

He juggled those hairy nuts with his tongue making Scott moan and shudder in pleasure, his penis dripping below. Feeling that long tongue over his taint was odd but no less pleasurable and his body trembled at what came next. Fang licking his crack each swipe made him buck back wanting more.

Fang faintly tasted some of the boy’s piss from before but it didn’t bother him, the boy reeked of a powerful musk that fueled his arousal, it was earthy with a pinch of arousal.

Scott was losing his mind, this thing that had been trying to eat him forever was now giving him some of the best pleasure he’d ever felt and he was craving more much more. His hole had been losing up since then and the shark’s saliva was leaking into his ass. “Oh god please just fuck me!” he begged.

Smack

“Ahhh!” his ass cheek got a slap and he cried out. The pain didn’t dull his pleasure if anything it heightened it. Scott looked back and Fang gave him a stern look. “Sorry,” he says and Fang goes back to work attacking his hole and adding more pressure to his hole.

The tongue fucking began hard and rough, his ass opened up by the sharks long fat tongue. Scott drooled and his cock bobbed. His hands groped his cheeks, making his inner channel tighten up and spasm.

Scott let out little cries of pleasure in between begging to be filled. Then when the thick tongue brushed his prostate he lost it and came again all over the ground. “Ahh cumming please need your cock fill me please!”

Fang smirked, this boy had been a pain in the ass not just to him but everyone on total drama. Now look at him, he’d cum from just sucking his dick and from getting rimmed, he was begging the mutant to plow him like a needy slut. Oh he was gonna fuck the boy, he was gonna plow his ass till it was fitted for him perfectly.

He was still tempted to eat the boy but making him his cum dump was a better way to make Scott pay. Fang pulled his tongue out and the boy whined at the loss but soon his entrance was kissed by the tip of his massive dick. “Yes yes give it to me!” 

The mutant smirked and began pushing in. “Ohhhhhhhh!” he was stretched wide as inch after inch was pushed in. His insides were forced open and he was getting stuffed to the brim. “No no more I’m so full!” but Fang didn’t stop he kept pushing in and Scott’s stomach distended from the full thing. “Fuck!” he threw his head back as he was fully impaled on his massive dick.

Scott was lifted up and was soon being slammed fuck on the mutant’s cock. In and out in and out long powerful thrusts that fucked all the sense out of Scott’s brain, if he had any. Really never piss off a mutant shark people.

His prostate was being pulverized and he couldn’t even control his release anymore. There was just another burst of semen erupting from his cock with each thrust in.

Scott’s eyes were glazed over and all he could do was take that monster penis. Fang finally came and he flooded Scott’s belly with semen, his stomach swelled from the overflow and he was pushed off the cock from the overflow. He dropped on the ground and soon was showered in semen.

He lay there covered in semen, and filled with it to. His belly was plump with jizz and he reeked of sex and he didn’t mind. Fang went off and left the boy to bask and sleep.

‘Well at least no one saw me, I get to live and that shark won’t ever bother me again.’ He thought but as he went to sleep he missed the whirring of cameras. 6 cameras had caught everything from different angles. Chris broadcasted the live footage all over the world, and he was wrong about Fang leaving him alone to, he just went to pick up a few things Scott had a lot to pay for and he’d pay alright oh yes he’d pay.

End


End file.
